Tempting Evil
by DeanFan
Summary: Meet Damon Salvatore the most ruthless vampire that ever lived. Now he has found his perfect mate. He will kill everyone she ever cared about to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

**Tempting Evil**

**Damon's POV**

From the moment I saw her, I knew I would make her mine. I will do whatever it takes even if that means killing everyone she ever cared about then turning her in the end….

**Bonnie's POV**

"So, are we going to that party tonight?"

I looked up at my friend Meredith and made a face. "You know I don't do well at parties. All the guys will be drooling at the cruelest twins in town," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Come on, Bon! You have to go! Don't let that bitch Elena Gilbert ruin your fun or her wicked evil twin Katherine," Meredith whined. "Plus, I know for a fact that Matt Honeycutt has it bad for you."

I scoffed. "Matt doesn't even know I'm alive. Besides he's Elena's boyfriend."

Meredith grinned. "Not anymore. Matt dumped her this morning because she had already set her sites on the newest victim in town."

"Stefan Salvatore? Please. Even he's out of her league."

Meredith leaned forward. "I heard his brother is supposed to be at the party. You've got to go!"

I groaned giving in. "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. Let's pick out some dresses!"

A cry escaped my mouth. Dresses?

**General POV**

_1,2,3,4  
I used to hate you  
But now I love you  
So like a rose  
So like a rose  
But when you kiss me I wanna slap you  
But sorry it's lost  
The feeling is lost_

"This party is awesome!" Elena's twin yelled over the music.

Elena Gilbert wore a strapless fire red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was done in big bouncy curls. Her red lipstick matched her attire.

"I thought the Salvatore's were supposed to be here!"

_The feeling is lost  
I chew my nails down  
I look at the ground_

Katherine was dressed in black leather pants and with a matching tank top. However, unlike her sister, she did not wear any lipstick. Her blonde hair was straight.

"Damon, told me they were coming little sis," Katherine said grinning.

Elena gave her a look. "Your only older by a couple of minutes, bitch."

"Slut," she tossed back and laughed. "I swear you are acting like Damon more and more."

_I chew my nails down  
I look at the ground  
I am pissed  
I am shy  
Cause you threw me in a blender  
I am hot  
I am cold_

"Take that back," Elena hissed.

Katherine towered over her. "Make me little sis," she challenged.

"No need to fight. I have arrived," Damon said entering the room making sure he caught everyone's attention. "Katerina, sexy as EVER in leather," Damon said eyeing her like she was food.

Both sisters rolled their eyes in annoyance and Damon pouted. 'There was a time Katerina when I subdued you to my charm." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Katherine scoffed. "That only works when girls first meet you. After awhile it's annoying.'

_Do you wanna get to know me  
Do you wanna learn to get inside my head  
Do you wanna get to touch me  
Cause now my ex is officially dead_

'Try pathetic," Elena said giving Damon a dirty look. "Where's Stefan?" She demanded. "I was told he was supposed to come with you."

Damon made a grossed out faced. "Please, Elena. He's my brother. You know I don't swing that way."

Katherine laughed. "At least you still have your sense of humor," she told him.

"This can not be happening," Elena said angry.

Damon followed her gaze and grinned with delight. His conquest has arrived outdoing Elena's dress.

_Cause now my ex is officially dead  
Do you wanna get to know me  
Do you wanna learn to get inside my head  
Do you wanna get to touch me  
Cause now my ex is officially dead_

Bonnie McCullough was absolutely superb. Dressed in a mini black silk dress that hugged her slender frame and her usually curly red hair pulled up in a French twist.

"Are you serious gawking over a human?" Katherine asked him.

"Excuse me ladies while I go win the girl over," Damon said walking towards the McCullough girl.

Elena laughed causing her sister to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"She about to find out what hell is really like,' Elena purred in delight.

**Bonnie's POV**

Meredith squealed with delight. "You so out did Elena! You should have seen the look on her face!"

I grimaced. "I saw it alright."

"Be happy, Bon! I told you you'd look killer in that hot dress and I was right," she said with a sigh.

"Now I'll be on her hit list," I groaned.

"Please," Meredith said rolling her eyes. "It's not a crime to dress better as someone else. No matter if she thinks she's the queen of sheba."

_I'm feeling stupid  
But I won't tell you  
I am blond  
I feel dumb  
I sound sweetly in the daytime  
Not a turn,not a turn_

I was about to laugh when Elena stormed toward us looking very pissed and yanked hard on Meredith's hair.

"Ow, Bitch!" Meredith snapped facing her. "What the hell is your problem?"

_I cry my eyes out  
Hoping you'll shout_  
_Be my girlfriend  
Be my girlfriend  
And when you just flirt  
I'll tell you it hurts  
I want more  
I want more  
So you do you wanna get to know me_

"I am the queen of sheba. You better remember that! And you," Elena said looking at me now with hate. "You are as ugly as you ever were. Just because your fixed up for one night doesn't mean, shit!"

I tried not to show my fear as Elena's twin walked up trying to pull her away from us.

_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head  
Do you wanna get to touch me  
Cause now my ex is officially dead  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
And now I really fucking love you_

"Calm down, Elena. People are staring." Katherine hissed.

"I don't give a fuck! They can stare all they want!" Elena said angry. "Get out of my house before I throw your poor ass back into the street where you belong!"

_Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret  
Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it  
Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal  
But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle  
And if you, if you, if you really feel me  
Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe_

The music stopped and kids were staring at me waiting to see what I'm going to do. Probably waiting for me to cry which was what I wanted to do.

"Back off, Elena." A very handsome young man said approaching.

'"You back off, Damon!"

Damon. That was his name.

"Elena, leave the poor girl alone," Katherine said in a low warning tone.

Elena glared at Damon then back at me.

"Don't even think about it," Damon told her deadly.

"Let's go, Elena." Katherine said pulling her away leaving the three of us alone.

Then the music resumed on.

_For a minute or maybe to we're not in public  
I'll make you lalalala lovesick  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
But now I really fucking love you  
I don't lalalala like you  
I lalalala love you  
I used to hahaha hate you  
But now I really fucking love you_

"I'm sorry, Bon." Meredith said gently massaging her scalp where Elena tried to yank her hair out.

I let out my breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding. "It's not your fault, Mere." I said giving her a light smile.

A different song came on.

_love and hate get it wrong  
she cut me right back down to size _

"I am truly sorry for the way Elena treated you. She was definitely out of line," Damon told me.

I gave him a light smile. "It's not your fault."

_sleep the day let it fade  
who was there to take your place  
no one knows never will_

He made a face. "Actually it kind of is because my brother Stefan didn't show up tonight and it officially pissed her off."

_mostly me but mostly you  
what do you say do you do  
when it all comes down_

"That still doesn't make it your fault," Meredith told him.

_I don't want to come back down from this cloud_

_taken me all this time to find out what I need  
there's no blame only shame  
when you beg you just complain  
more I come more I try_

"Still, I feel a little guilty." He said.

"It's okay," I said trying to make him feel better.

_more I come more I try  
all police are paranoid  
so am I so's the future  
so are you be a creature  
what do you say do you do when it all comes down_

"Well, I am going to leave you two alone so you can get to know each other better," Meredith said trying to play matchmaker.

She was going to leave me alone with a hot guy?

"But Meredith you're my ride home," I said pleading.

Meredith smiled at Damon. "I'm pretty sure Damon can drive you home. Am I right, Damon?"

He gave her a smile. "I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"It's settled! Now I can go home and take some asprin for this headache I now have," she said leaving the two of us alone.

"So…" Damon began trying to break the tension.

"So," I said agreeing. I could kill Meredith for this!

**Elena and Katherine are twins who are vampires. Stefan will appear in the next chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

**The songs were**

**I Really Fucking Love you-The Pretty Reckless**

**Comedown-Bush**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Damon's POV**

After I had escorted the girl from the party I drove to the woods so we could be alone.

"Do you always drive fast?" She asked nervously as I drove perfectly down the road.

"Why of course," I said using my charm to warm her over. "I like to live dangerously."

"I'm surprised I've never seen you at school before."

I made a face. "That's because I don't do school. Stefan is the nerd of the family."

"Stefan's never mentioned he had a brother," she said not surprising me.

I pulled into the clearing in the woods and parked. "We don't have the best brotherly relationship."

She looked down at her hands. "That's too bad."

"Red, you don't have to be shy around me."

"It's just that I'm not used to hot guys asking me out or make and sort of contact-" she said self-conscious.

I clicked my tongue. "So, you think I'm hot?"

"You know your hot for how cocky you sound."

"Point taken," I said. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Her pupils went wide. "Why would you want to?"

"Because you don't have to bleach your hair like Elena to get noticed," I said with a half smile. "I think she knows we can all see her black roots."

She laughed then quickly covered her mouth. "That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"Since when is she ever nice to you," I asked.

I caught her off guard, placing my lips on hers. I was savoring her taste as I deepened the kiss. I could tell she was still a virgin but not for long. I pulled apart.

"You taste incredible," I told her making her blush. "How about I drove you home?"

"Thanks for tonight, Damon."

"The pleasure was mine," I said grinning.

**Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't help but smile after Damon had dropped me off. This was one of the best nights in my life, aside of the party. I pulled my house keys out of my purse and made my way to the porch when a figure came out of the shadows scaring me.

"Stay away from, Damon. He'll only hurt you."

"Stefan?" I said shocked. "What are you talking about? Damon was nice to me at the party."

"That's how he reels you in at first. Pretends he's prince charming then he turns into your worse nightmare. I'm warning you Bonnie because I don't want you to be his next victim."

I frowned. "Victim," I said confused.

"Please, stay away from him." Stefan begged before disappearing.

I quickly unlocked the front door and hurried inside locking it behind me. Why would Stefan Salvatore show up on my doorstep at night? He was probably drunk talking all that nonsense. Damon said they didn't have the best relationship. Don't let him ruin your perfect night. I made my way upstairs ready for sleep to come.

**Stefan's POV**

I knew I didn't get through to the girl. I will not let Damon hurt another girl.

"Why were you with the human?" Elena's demanding voice asked as she appeared from the shadows.

"I tried warning her to stay away from Damon," I said annoyed. I was NOT Elena's property.

"You know I might not have been so mean to the girl if you would have showed up at the party," she said placing her hands on my chest.

I quickly removed them. "What did you do to her?"

She shrugged. "Just made her cry is all. We'll deep down I knew she wanted to cry. Her fear smelled so sweet. If it wasn't for Damon interfering I would have put that girl out of her misery.'

I wrapped my hands around her throat. "You stay away from her."

"Or what?" She said smiling. "You'll kill me? Please. I'm not scared of you Stefan. You will be mine whether you like it or not."

**Katherine's POV**

I was drinking blood when Damon came back looking chipper.

"I take it your charm worked," I said handing him a glass of blood which he took.

"Do you even have to ask?" He said taking a long drink. "The girl thinks I'm hot." He said in a valley girl voice.

"Well the girls not wrong," I said pouring some more blood. "Are you going to tell me why you picked her out of all the girls in this town?"

"She's a witch," he said.

"Come again? Why would you want a witch as mate when she could kill you?"

"Her powers have not developed yet but once they do and she learned how to control them that's when I'll turn her. Do you know how powerful we'll be with a vampire/witch on our side?"

I grinned. "No werewolf would ever be able to touch us."

"That's the plan my dear," he said clinking my glass with his.

"How do you know that she's a witch though?"

"The girl has red hair. That's' one of the signs," he said saying like it was obvious.

Elena stormed in looking pissed. "You need to do something about your brother."

Damon sighed. "Why do you always have to ruin a good mood?"

"Stefan, went to warn that girl about you," she said. "What the hell kind of vampire is he caring for humans?"

"Well, there is a reason why Stefan isn't in my cool book," Damon said standing up. "I'll take care of him."

Elena glared at him. "You better."

Oh, she shouldn't have done that.

Damon approached Elena. "Are _you _telling _me_ what to do?"

"No," Elena said with a nervous laugh. "I just don't want him to ruin the one thing that can protect us from werewolves."

"I'm already in the lead. You two need to find the moonstone," Damon said. "We need all the leverage we can get in case I lose my temper with the girl and change her too soon."

I looked at my sister. "You know he'll do it. He's done it before."

"Who's going to control, Stefan?" Elena asked.

Damon smiled evilly. "Buy making it look like he's the psycho."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed as always.**

**Bonnie's POV**

The next day I woke up to the sound of a car honking outside my room. I scrambled to get out of bed but my foot got stuck on the sheet making me land hard on the carpet.

"Oh," I groaned.

The phone began to ring. I crawled over to my nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Damon's voice said cheerful on the other line. "Your chariot waits outside."

Cautiously I walked over to my window and looked out. There was Damon dressed in all black leaning against his car looking up at me.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you out to breakfast," he instructed.

I blinked surprised. I must still be dreaming. This would never happen-

"No you are not dreaming. Get your butt out here asap," Damon said hanging up.

I quickly grabbed a some clothes out of the closet and went in the bathroom and grimaced when I saw my bed hair.

Great. The second day I know Damon Salvatore he sees me with my hair in a light socket. Terrific.

**Damon's POV**

I opened the passenger door for Red and closed it after she got in. I jumped inside and landed perfectly in my seat knowing it would impress her and started the car.

"You look lovely this morning," I said turning the radio on.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?'

"Chipper this early in the morning?"

I glanced at the clock on the dash 5:30 a.m. Guess that explains why the sun is barely rising. Oh, well.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't stay away from you," I said with a wink making her blush.

"Bad boy Damon Salvatore couldn't stay away for less than eight hours," She asked warily arching a brow.

I made a face. "Bad boy? Where did you hear that?"

She smirked. "Don't act like you don't know."

I admit she's a pistol when she wants to be. I like it.

"What else have you heard about me?" I asked stopping at a red light.

She shrugged. "Just that you are a bad boy and a womanizer," she said..

The light turned green and I sped up. "Everything that you heard about me is true but I'm trying to change," I said with a boyish smile.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?"

"The beach," I answered.

"Um, Damon I don't have my swimsuit," she pointed out nervously.

"I know. That's why I'm buying you one," I said grinning.

**Bonnie's POV**

We walked into one of the beach stores that had swimsuits. I was really embarrassed about picking out a swimsuit with him because of my small size.

"You would look ravishing in this one, Red.' Damon said holding a bikini set that was black.

"Does it really look like I need to wear black? I think I'm skinny enough," I said a little sad with the way my body developed my small frame.

He sighed hanging it back on the rack and pulled out a plum colored piece. "What about this one?"

It didn't look horrible but it looked more for the girls that had dark tans.

I saw a light blue one and picked it out. "I'll get this one."

"As you wish my dear," he said. "Come," he said ushering me to the boys side. "Time to pick out my trunks.'

I tried not to laugh at one that I saw on a rack. "I think I found a pair that would look hot on you."

He looked at me. "What?"

I pulled the pair up and he nearly choked. "No way! No way in hell am I ever going to where SpongeBob Squarepants shorts!"

I smiled. "But they are so cute! And it's black and yellow."

"No."

I sighed returning them on the rack and laughed. "You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!"

He mocked my laugh. 'Keep it up, Red."

"I'm just messing with you.'

"Shut up."

**General POV**

After they had both changed, they walked the rest of the way to the beach. Bonnie noticed how every girl in a one mile radius would gawk at Damon like he was some hot movie actor. She thought he was better looking than any movie actor. The thing that made her nervous was the way the girls would give her dirty looks. She knew what they were thinking'; how could a hot guy like Damon want to be with someone that wasn't well you know. Damon noticed her tension and wrapped his arm around her very protectively close to him making her smile.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Elena's voice boomed behind them.

"Shit," Damon cursed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Elena was wearing a hot pink bikini. Katherine was just wearing simple black. Bonnie guess that black was Katherine's favorite color.

Elena shrugged innocently. "Just catching a few rays. Is that a crime?" she said looking directly at him.

Katherine chuckled. "With you it's always a crime, Elena." She said earning a glare from her sister.

"Seriously, what the hell are you two doing _here_?" Damon demanded.

"I came to apologize to the girl, Damon. Since you two are going to be hanging out more we are all going to have to get along right?" Elena said.

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" Damon snapped.

Katherine smiled. "Everyday," she said laughing.

Elena faced Bonnie. "I really am sorry about last night. I was pissed that Damon's brother didn't show. I could try to blame it on that time of the month but that would be a lame excuse."

"It's always that time of the month for you," Damon muttered.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Damon, let's go buy some drinks and leave them two alone to get to know each other better.'

"I'm not that stupid," Damon said knowing their little game.

Elena actually looked hurt. "I tried to apologize. That's all I can do," She said leaving sadly.

"Damon, what's wrong with you? She was trying to apologize," Bonnie said sternly.

Elena smiled to herself as she walked back to the car. Her work was done.

**Damon's POV**

"Trust me when I say this; don't believe any word that comes out of her mouth. She's a psycho bitch," I told Bonnie looking at Katherine for back up.

She nodded. "It's true. Elena is very boy crazy. Her latest conquest is Stefan and she's pissed Stefan keeps turning her down," she explained.

Bonnie frowned. "I saw him last night."

I gave Katherine a look and she twitched her nose. Stefan was already trying to warn Bonnie to stay away from me. Little brother that is never going to happen.

"What did he say?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too nosey.

"I think he was drunk. Most of what he was saying didn't make sense," Bonnie said.

I sighed with relief. She didn't believe a word that he had told her last night.

"Listen, Bonnie. Stefan is jealous of Damon. Sometimes he goes too far," Katherine warned.

Bonnie looked scared. "How too far?"

Katherine looked at her deadpanned. "Until Stefan hurts someone."

**A/N:**** I was going to keep writing more but my sinuses are driving me crazy. Plus my neighbor's keeps letting their little annoying dog bark non stop where my room happens to be, so it makes it harder to concentrate. I've tried headphones and yelling at them to put the dog inside but nothing seems to work. Hope you all understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie's POV**

I tried to wrap my mind around what Katherine just told me about Stefan. He didn't even look like the type that would…

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. After all any friend of Damon's is a friend of mine. I take friendship seriously," Katherine said.

I cleared my throat. "You were just trying to do the right thing."

Damon ran his tongue over his perfectly white teeth. "Don't you have someone else you can annoy?" Damon asked her.

"Not really," Katherine said like nothing. "But to show my good faith in judgment I will leave you two alone. I'll go see if I can still catch a ride home with, Elena." She said with a wink leaving.

I looked at Damon. "What was that really about?"

He looked surprised that I said that. "I don't know what you mean."

"Less than fifteen hours ago Elena wanted to rip my guts out and now she's trying to be nice? That's not her style," I told him.

"Just forget about Elena. Today is about us," he said.

"I like the sound of that," I said kissing him.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched the innocent girl in the distance as Damon carried her into the water. Katherine and Elena have gone too far trying to make me out as the bad guy. They are not going to win this time….

**Elena's POV**

"That was fun," I giggled as Katherine started the car.

Katerina shook her head disappointingly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Elena, you can't do mind games on the witch that can save us from the werewolves!" Katerina said angry. "Like or not she's our only hope."

I scoffed. "My undead life is not going to be held in the hands of a witch."

Katherine's face grew hard. "I swear, Elena. If you do anything to mess this up-"

Elena cut her sister off. "What you'll kill me? You've already done that, sis."

"You know I didn't have a choice back then. Momma and Papa were already dead," she said as if It had happened yesterday. "You would have bled to death if I didn't-"

"Change me?" Elena finished. "You thought you were saving me but you didn't. Now we have to keep running from Klaus. It's your fault that I'm like this. You could have jut let me have a normal death but you didn't. This is what you created so shut the hell up!"

Katherine hit her hand on the steering wheel breaking it.

"That's' great, Katherine. Now we have to get another car!"

"Your right, Elena. I should have let Klaus kill you then I wouldn't have had to listen to your fucking ungrateful mouth anymore!"

**Bonnie's POV**

I was in the women's restroom changing back into my street clothes. I couldn't stop smiling. Damon wasn't what I thought he was. He was every girl dreams. He made me feel special. I pulled my brush out of my bag and combed out the tangles. I don't know what Stefan Salvatore had been talking about. Maybe the others were right. Maybe Stefan was jealous of Damon and would say anything to make him out to be the bad guy. One thing was for sure; I was never going to listen to Stefan ever again.

**Damon's POV**

After the beach I had bought Bonnie lunch and took her home. When I dropped her off her father came outside and was giving me the stink eye. I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him stand in the way of me being with his daughter.

Once I was done glaring back at the old man I drove to Elena's. She was trouble and she was not going to ruin this for me. I parked in the driveway and stormed inside.

"Elena, get your ass down here now!" I growled.

In an instant Elena was standing in front of me.

"Let me guess. You are here to warn me not to ruin the 'plan'. " Elena said sarcastically and quoted 'plan' with her fingers. "Don't bother. Katherine already gave me the dull boring speech," she said dryly.

"This isn't a game. You have no idea who you are messing with."

She laughed. "Damon, please. You don't scare me. No vampire has EVER scared me."

"Except for, Klaus." I sneered.

She actually looked frightened. Good. Bitch deserved it. "Like I told Katherine, it is not my fault that I'm a vampire. She made me what I am."

"Blah, blah, blah," I said annoyed. "I've heard that boring speech before and I don't' give a rats ass! Get your head in the game Elena, because believe me, you don't want me as an enemy."

I took a step back loving the fear on her face. My work here is done at the moment.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Bonnie, you was that guy?" My father asked me.

Uh-oh. "He's a friend. I met him the other day," I said desperately wanting this conversation to be over with.

"You are not to see that boy again."

I gaped at my father in shock. He hasn't even met Damon and he's judging him! "Dad, you don't even know him!" I argued.

"I know his type and he is not going to hurt my daughter!" He said sternly.

"He hasn't' hurt me and he's not going to! You can't stop me from seeing him!"

"Oh, yes I can. I'm your father."

"I don't care! You can't keep me locked up in this house!" I yelled running upstairs into my room. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

My father was not going to keep me from seeing Damon. I grabbed my phone and dialed Damon's number. He answered on the second ring.

"_Bonnie, is everything okay?"_ He asked concerned.

I sniffled. "No. I just had a fight with my father. He doesn't want me to see you anymore," I explained.

"_What did you tell your father?"_

"That he couldn't stop me from seeing you," I replied.

"_Do you want me to come and get you?"_

"After my parents fall asleep," I told him.

**A/N:**** So sorry for the wait but I had writers block for this chapter. Not one of my best ones but I hope it made up for the wait a little bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Huge thanks for the reviews! I made this chapter a little bit longer to make up for the wait.**_

**Damon's POV**

I parked a couple houses down from Bonnie's in case her stupid father would see me. It was five minutes after midnight. Normally I'd be hunting about now but my love comes first. After I get her settled in my place then I'll hunt. I already know who my next victim will be. It will bring us closer after all.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Bonnie sad getting in the passenger seat.

"No prob," I replied starting the Ferrari. "I'm just sorry that us being together is causing problems with you and your father," I said driving back to my place.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. All you've been is nice to me. My father is too stubborn to see that."

"That and he haven't met me yet," I pointed out.

"True. Maybe I could talk to my mom and have dinner one night where we all can get to know each other. I can even ask my sister Mary to come."

I looked at her surprised. I didn't know she has a sister! I've studied Bonnie for a year and never seen her sister. "I didn't know you had a sister," I said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Her name is Mary and she's a nurse. She's never home," Bonnie explained.

Huh. That explains why I've never seen her. "I would like to meet her someday."

Bonnie shifted in her seat.

"What?" I asked her.

"Mary works long hours. It'd be hard for her to come to dinner," she explained.

"But she has to have a night off right? That could be the night we have dinner."

"I'll ask her at the hospital tomorrow," she said smiling lightly.

I pulled into the parking garage and turned the engine off. I got out of the car and was going to open Bonnie's door but she had beat me to it. She stood next to the car waiting for me. I noticed she was nervous about spending the night with me. I'll be the perfect gentlemen.

**Bonnie's POV**

I followed Damon inside his house. The first room we entered was the kitchen. It had marble counter tops and top of the line appliances which were either black or silver. We entered the living room that had black leather couches, black carpet, and a huge plasma tv on the wall.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Does my taste frighten you?' he asked jokingly.

"I'm just surprised that a person your age could afford all of this," I said in awe.

"My parents left Stefan and I an inheritance. It's no big deal," he said shrugging it off.

"So, you have a lot of money then?"

He winked at me. "Does that bother you?"

"No, but how would you know I'm only with you because of your money?"

He placed his hand behind my neck looking me in the eye. "I know you. You are not that kind of girl. Besides, you liked me before you found out I have money." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

There was something about him that made me feel like I've known him my whole life. You ever hear that saying 'love at first sight'? I think I found mine.

"I can't explain it, Damon."

He frowned. "Explain, what?"

"I feel like I've known you my whole life but I know we just met," I told him.

Now he was going to think that I'm a hopeless romantic and it will ruin everything!

He tucked a strand of my hair behind me ear and smiled. "I know what you mean. I've been searching for you my whole life." He said smiling.

His smile was gorgeous!

"How did I get to be so lucky?"

"I should be telling you that my little bird," he said kissing me.

He moved his hand to my face and gently caressed it, stroking it lovely. Then his lips moved to my neck kissing it. This was all new to me. I was inexperienced. He must have sensed my nervousness pulling away.

"Sorry about that," his voice was husky. "I just can't help myself when I'm around you."

"It's my fault," I said sitting on the couch sniffling.

He sat down next to me. "Why are you crying?" He asked wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"All of this is new to me.. It's embarrassing enough as it is," I said crying more. "You must think I'm pathetic."

He moved me onto his lap trying to comfort me. "It's not embarrassing. That's one of the reasons why I'm drawn to you so much. You are better than most of the girls in this town. You respect yourself."

I wiped my watery eyes. "I feel stupid for crying."

"Maybe your emotional because of the woman thing," he drawled.

I looked at him in shock. "Damon Salvatore!" I couldn't help but giggle though.

"I knew that would make you laugh. Are you hungry? I can order pizza."

"It's the middle of the night. All the stores in town are closed."

He stood up. "Let me see what I have in the freezer," he said walking in the kitchen.

**Damon's POV**

I opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. I had gone to the store after Bonnie had called me and got some groceries. I moved the blood bags into the garage fridge pushed in the back. When I saw the total of the bill I nearly ripped out the cashier's throat. It's expensive being human! I reminded myself that it wasn't the cashier's fault that prices were outrageous. It's the stupid government. They keep freaking raising prices on everything so they could just sit on their lazy asses and laugh.

"I got a frozen pizza," I said preheating the oven. Thank god for cooking shows otherwise I would have no clue to what I was doing.

Bonnie sat down on a bar stool in front of the counter. "I don't want to make you dirty your spotless kitchen."

"Humans got to eat right?" I replied grinning.

"So true," she said. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked placing the frozen pizza on whatever the hell you call it and placed it in the oven.

"I've answered your questions last night. It's only fair that I get to grill you."

That what you think honey. "There's nothing to tell. You already know everything about me."

"You mean about your parents leaving you money and having a bad relationship with your brother?"

"Bingo. If we just talk about me it will ruin the night so lets just not."

Bonnie just kept staring at me. I knew she knew that I was keeping secrets from her but I didn't care. I wasn't going to tell her that I'm a blood sucking fiend until I make her my queen.

"You don't have to pretend with me Damon," she said softly.

I turned and faced her. "I am not pretending anything with you, sweetheart. Don't flatter your self," I replied angry and regretted it. Bonnie looked frightened.

"I'm sorry," I said in my regular tone. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't like to talk about my past."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed," she said. "Actually I think I should be going home. If I can sneak back in without my parents knowing that I was gone I can avoid being grounded."

I frowned. "But the pizza's in the oven," I protested. "At least stay here and eat. Then when your done I'll take you home."

She fiddled her hands. "Okay," she said a little uncertainly. "Just remember if I get grounded then we can't see each other."

Crap. She does have a point. "I'll take you home, red. Just let me turn the oven off so my place doesn't burn down."

**Stefan's POV**

I snuck back in the cottage careful not to wake Mrs. Flowers up and headed straight to my room. Another poor animal is dead because of me. I keep reminding myself that animals are better than killing humans.

I strode into my room quietly closing the door shut when I felt that I was not alone.

"Go home, Elena." I said tiredly. I was not in the mood to put up with her antics.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me,' she said seductively. "Cut the crap and go home."

She removed her long coat jacket standing there bare. That does not work on me.

"Put your coat back on, psycho bitch."

She smiled. "I _am_ getting under your skin. That's two points for me," She said wrapping her arms around me. "You know you can't get rid of me without waking up the old bag."

"You want to bet?"

In an instant I had my hand wrapped around her throat. Luckily for me the window was opened and I tossed her outside. I threw her jacket after her closing the window.

**Elena's POV**

My back hit the tree with such force knocking leaves off branches. I stood up angrily trying to fix my now messed up hair thanks to Stefan. What the hell is wrong with him? Any vampire would take me like that. This is just the beginning Stefan. I picked my jacket off the ground putting it on and took of into the dark night…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for the reviews!**_

**Bonnie's POV**

"Bonnie, wait up." Meredith yelled running towards my direction the next day at school. "Where the heck have you been all weekend? I tried calling you but your mother said you were out with a friend."

I bit my lower lip nervously. "I was out with Damon."

Her eyes bulged in shock. "_Damon Salvatore from the party_," she shrieked.

I clapped a hand over her mouth when other students started looking at us weird. "Yes. We were at the beach," I said removing my hand from her mouth.

"Wow. You at the beach with Damon Salvatore," she said staring off in space. "I bet he has a hot body."

I giggled. 'You have no idea."

Meredith blinked. "Wait a second. You saw him soaking wet in shorts?"

I smiled.

"Wow!" Meredith said. "Are you going to see him again?"

I made a face. "He wants to come to dinner so my parents can get to know him better. My dad hated him the instant he saw him."

"Well, of course. You are always going to be his little girl. All fathers are like that."

"My dad wasn't like that with any of Mary's boyfriends. I just can't believe he would act like this to the first guy that ever took notice of me."

"Your lucky to have a dad who cares. Most fathers don't give a crap about their kids."

"Bonnie!" Katherine said behind me.

I looked at her surprised. "Katherine," I said shocked.

She handed me a note. "Damon wanted me to give this note to you."

"Uh, thanks." I said unfolding the paper. _Pick you up after school, Damon._

"I think Damon really likes you. I've never seen him act this way to any other girl he's been with," Katherine replied.

I kept my eyes on the paper. _How many girls has he actually been with? Am I just a number to him?_

"Loved your dress at the party Friday night," I heard Katherine tell Meredith.

"Thanks. I liked yours to. You have awesome taste," Meredith replied.

"So do you. For a human," Katherine said.

I looked up. _Human? That's the same thing Damon said._

The bell rang.

"We should all get together sometime. Bye!" Katherine yelled running to class as was the rest of the heard.

"I can't believe Katherine actually talked to me," Meredith squealed.

I barely listened to her as I kept thinking 'human'.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched Bonnie hurry to her seat with her friend Meredith in tow. I could tell she was avoiding me. I don't want to compel the poor girl but I don't see any other choice.

"Stefan," Elena purred sitting next to me.

I sighed loudly and annoyed.

"Get away from me before I rip your throat out," I growled.

She placed her elbow on the table and leaned on it smiling. "Your not going to rip my throat in front of all these humans. I wonder how the red haired girl would taste," she said pretending to be pondering off in thought. "Oh, well." She said sitting straight up shrugging. "Guess I'll have to wait until Damon's done with the witch." She said placing a hand on my thigh.

I quickly grabbed her hand underneath the table and snapped one of her fingers. She gasped loudly.

The history teacher turned in our direction. "Ms. Gilbert, is everything alright."

"Yes," She said while glaring at me. "It felt like I had to sneeze but I was wrong."

Mr. Saltzman eyes darted back and forth looking and me and Elena.

"I'd like to see you two after class."

I glared at Elena as Mr. Saltzman went back to writing on the chalkboard.

**Damon's POV**

While everyone else was at school I decided to take a trip to Bonnie's father's work, He was either going to like me or I was going to have to kill him.

I walked into the building and up to the front desk putting on my 'winning' smile for the young secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I would like to see Mr. McCullough. It concerns his daughter," I said politely.

"Just one moment," she said reaching for the phone.

I sighed and turned around leaning against the desk. One…Two…

"Mr. McCullough will see you now."

I whirled around. "Thank you."

She showed me where his office was and I strolled into it liked I owned it.

"_You_," he hissed. "Get the hell out of my office!"

"Not so fast, old man," I said closing the door and the blinds. "You and I are going to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to a vampire."

I looked at him in surprised and mentally slapped myself in the head.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?' I demanded.

"I know more than you think you evil thing!"

I admit the man had guts standing up to me but not for long.

"So, that's why you don't want me dating your precious daughter," I drawled.

"You are going to have to find another queen because I'll be damned if my little girl will be an evil thing like you,," he said with fury.

I clicked my tongue. "Does your wife know about your extra curricular activities?"

"Every parent in Fells Church knows about you vampires."

"Let me guess; The Founding Families? Last I checked McCulloughs weren't even on the list."

"Things change. Stay away from my daughter or I'll kill you and the Gilbert twins," he threatened.

I laughed hysterically. "You think you can kill vampires, even the cruelest one of all?"

"You are not the cruelest vampire Fells Church has ever faced. You are a weakling."

I stalked up to my prey. "You want to bet?" I snarled.

"Try me," he smirked not backing down.

I sniffed him. He was definitely human and had his soul intact. I just couldn't quite place why he wasn't afraid of a vampire.

"What are you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Human, _vampire_," he snarled. "If you want to live then I'd suggest you stay away from my daughter. Now leave my office at once!"

I pretending that I was walking out of his office when I rushed at him tightening my hand around his throat but he wasn't scared not one bit as I started choking the life out of him. He wasn't even losing air. What the hell?

"You can't kill me," he said like nothing. "I told you, I'm not scared of you."

Warily I backed off for now. He was going to die one way or another…

**Katherine's POV**

I was dozing off in math class when my phone vibrated in my pocket waking me up. I know that vampires don't sleep but math is just so boring! I pulled my phone out and read the text.

_We have an emergency. It's about Bonnie's father._

_Damon_

I carefully put my phone away and raised my hand.

"Mrs. Case, may I use the restroom?" I asked politely.

"Yes you may, Katherine. Don't be gone long," she said.

I smiled. "I won't."

When she wasn't looking I grabbed my book bag and headed out the classroom. This had better be good….

**Elena's POV**

This was boring as I waited after class with Stefan to talk to the hot history teacher. If it wasn't for his looks I would have walked out and never came back.

"Do you two have a problem getting along?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"No sir," I said quickly. He was soooo hot!

"Actually, I was wondering if I can get a different seat assigned," Stefan said earning a glare from me. "The truth is, she acts like we're going out but we are not. It's a little unsettling if you know what I mean."

I wanted to hurl him through the window! That son of a bitch…

**Katherine's POV**

I made my way to the school parking lot and spotted Damon waiting against his Ferrari.

"What's the big emergency?" I asked walking up to him.

"Exactly what I texted you about," he said irritated. "Bonnie's father knows about vampires and that we are one."

I frowned. "How?"

"That's why I texted you!" He yelled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't get pissed off at me, Damon! You are the one that's attracted to his daughter!"

He rolled his eyes. "You had to throw that in my face."

"I was just making a statement," I gritted through my teeth.

"I tried choking that asshole to death and nothing worked!"

I shrugged. "He must have some kind of protection spell or something. After all his daughter is a witch."

"Bonnie's powers haven't even developed yet. Unless…"

"Unless want?"

"Unless her mother is a witch," he said simply.

**Hope this chapter made up for the wait. I've been busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

"You think Bonnie's mother is a witch," I said shocked.

"Come on! Think, Katerina! Bonnie's a freaking witch! Witches are born through family lines! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before!" He exclaimed slapping his own forehead.

I place my hands on my hips and licked my lips. "So, what's the plan?"

"Lay low for now. I'm going to wiggle and stay in Bonnie's life whether her father likes it or not. We need to find a way to kill him. He's got to have some kind of protection charm or something.'

I scoffed. "Amateur human tricks."

"Amateur human tricks that are a pain in the ass," he said angry.

**Elena's POV**

I stalked right behind Stefan as we left the classroom. Once we were in the hall I shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell was that? Trying to make me sound like a stalker?" I fumed.

I did not like the way Stefan was looking back at me. "Because you ARE one."

"This isn't over, Stefan! Not by a lone shot!" I screamed storming off. He was so going to pay…

**Bonnie's POV**

When the final bell of the day rang every student practically ran out of the classrooms. I learned to stay behind so I wouldn't be knocked down. Believe me that is not pleasant. It didn't really help for how short and small I was. Most students find me invisible.

"Bon, are we going to grab something to eat?' Meredith asked me.

"Damon's, waiting for me outside," I said reminding her. "How about tomorrow?"

Meredith tried not to look hurt but she was failing miserably making me feel guilty. She forced herself to smile. "Okay. Tell Damon I said hi," she said going to her locker.

I sighed. This sucked. I didn't know that once you finally had a boyfriend that you were going to have to chose between your friends and him. Wait a second. Did I just say boyfriend? We've only been going out for three days. Too early to tell, but from the way we talked last night I think we are a couple. I just want to be sure before I open my stupid mouth and embarrass myself.

I hurried down the school steps and saw Damon grinning as I approached his Ferrari.

"How was your day?" He asked giving me a kiss.

"Good," I replied forcing myself to smile.

Damon wasn't buying it though. "That bad," he said.

"Meredith asked me if we were going to hang out but I told her I already had plans with you. I could tell she was disappointed but she's happy for us. She says, hi by the way."

"Well, next time you see her you tell her hi right back for me," he said opening the passenger door for me to get in. I climbed in and he closed it. He did his usual routine by hopping in the driver's seat.

"What shall we do to pass the time?" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows making me laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I said giggling.

He quickly looked disappointed. "Oh, well. I'm sure there are other ways."

"You are so cute when you pout," I said grinning at him.

"Damon Salvatore does not pout," he protested.

"Sorry, but you kind of were."

Damon turned the radio on to his kind of music.

"I went and saw your father today at his work,'" he said out of nowhere making me choke.

"Why?" I squeaked with fright.

"I was trying to convince your father that we should all have dinner so he'd know that I'm worthy of his daughter's time," he explained.

"H-how did that go?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel tight. "Let's just say he's never going to like me."

_Wow. Damon would risk talking to my father alone. He's full of surprises. _

"At least you tried. I'm not going to let my father stop me from seeing you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

**Elena's POV**

You want to play hard to get, Stefan? So be it. Just remember she'd still be alive if you'd just have given yourself to me.

**McCullough Household**

"Robert, there is nothing wrong with our youngest daughter having a boyfriend," Iris told her husband as she cooked dinner.

"Bonnie could do a lot better than this Damon character," He said trying to reason with his wife who was in the dark about the vampires in Fells Church. He wanted to keep his family safe from evil and he planned to keep his word.

"Why are you being so judgmental? This is Bonnie's first boyfriend and she really likes him."

He groaned. "They are not a couple after dating only a week."

"Don't make me chose sides," she warned her husband. "I swear you weren't even like this when Mary had her first boyfriend."

"That's because that kid was human. This boy is not," he argued.

Iris gave her husband a wiry look. "You mean because Bonnie's boyfriend looks like a bad boy?"

Iris if you only knew…

"Honey, you know I don't normally judge people when I first met them."

She smiled at her husband. "It's because Bonnie's our little girl but she's not so little anymore."

"To me she's always going to be my little girl just like Mary."

She sighed. "Well, you can't keep Bonnie from seeing this Damon character because then she'll want to be with him more."

"So, your saying that I should let nature run it's course?"

She smiled. "But of course," she said kissing her husband.

"Sorry!" They heard Bonnie say.

**Bonnie's POV**

I was embarrassed that Damon had to see my parent's like that. This was so not going to end well.

"Nice to see you again, Damon." My mom said greeting him in.

"You too, Mrs. McCullough." Damon said smiling. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," my mom told him. "I was just getting dinner started. You can call me Iris. Would you like anything to drink?"

I saw my dad give Damon a dirty look. "I'll just have some water."

"I'll get it," I told them. I walked over to the cupboard that held the cups and pulled out a tall clear glass. I opened the freezer and put a few ice cubes in cup along with water before handing it to Damon.

"Thanks, babe." He said taking a long drink.

We were all silent as Damon swallowed all the water in two large gulps before setting the glass down.

"I'm in impressed. No freeze brain." I said like a nerd making my mom and Damon laugh but my dad just continued to glare at Damon. I cleared my throat. "Dad, can I talk to you alone?"

"You can't leave your guest unattended," my dad told me.

Damon held up his hands in self defense. "Don't worry about me. It'll give me and your mother a chance to get to know each other better. Right, Iris?"

My mom's face quickly blushed. That's where I get that from! I followed my father out of the kitchen and into the living room…

**Damon's POV**

I leaned back in my chair and smirked knowing I was getting on McCullough's nerve. Showing up here unannounced was perfect!

"Iris, Bonnie tells me she has an older sister," I said making conversation.

She nodded her head from the stove. "That's correct. Mary's a nurse. She recently moved out and gotten her own place."

"I can imagine it's hard see your eldest all grown up."

"It is but it also reminds me of how old I've gotten," she said making a joke.

"Not as old as I am," I muttered under my breath.

"I hope you like meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

I forced myself to smile. "Meatloaf's my favorite. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

I stood up. "Look at me."

She turned around a bit surprised.

"Are you a witch?" I demanded as I compelled her.

She looked at me like I was nuts. "No," she breathed out.

"How is it that your daughter is a witch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said confused.

I studied her for a couple of seconds before I believed her. "You will remember nothing about this conversation. Got it?" I said still not breaking eye contact.

"I will remember nothing," she repeated.

I smiled. "Good," I said breaking eye contact with her.

She blinked. "I must be getting old. I don't even remember walking over to you," she said flustered.

"Old-timers is never good. Maybe you should get checked out."

"Maybe…"

**Stefan's POV**

I pulled my key out when I got back to the boarding house and opened the door. As soon as the door opened I smelled blood. I tried to control myself at the intoxicating smell and slowly walked in.

"Mrs. Flowers, are you okay?" I asked looking around.

When I didn't see her I followed the smell to her bedroom. I knocked on the door before I opened it.

"Mrs. Flowers it's Stefan." I waited about a minute before stepping inside her room and gasped.

Mrs. Flowers laid in on her bed. Her blood was soaked into the comforter and her eyes were wide open in fear. I forced myself to look at where her dead eyes were facing.

_Is it good for you as it was for me?_ Was written in Mrs. Flowers blood across the wall.

I growled unable to control my anger.

"Elena!" I roared.

**A/N:**** I don't remember Bonnie's parents name's being mentioned in the books so I made them up. LOL! If I got their names wrong I apologize.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. So sorry I haven't updated. Life has been getting in the way. I also made a banner for this story on my profile page and I will also be making banners for my completed VD stories. **

**Stefan's POV**

I gently closed Mrs. Flowers eye lids. Elena was going to pay for this. That was certain. I reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice said on the other line.

"There's been a murder at the boarding house. Mrs. Flowers is dead," I said hanging up. That was all the cops needed to know.

I stormed into my room stocking up on weapons. Elena better pray that I don't find her.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Dad, can't you at least try to get along with him?" I pleaded.

"He is not good enough for you. You can find someone better," My farther argued.

"I am not having this conversation dad. Damon's been trying to be nice to you and you bite his head off."

I've never seen my father angry before. "He's not even human!"

"He's been nothing more but a gentleman to me."

"I'm not going to give you my blessing. We better get back to your mother."

I watched my father walk back into the kitchen first. Why does everything have to be so complicating with him! There was a knock at the door. I can't wait for this day to be over. I forced myself towards the door and opened it.

"Matt?" My eyes said with surprise.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Bon. You look good."

'Matt!" I tossed my arms around him and held him close. It had been so long since we had last seen each other.

"How have you been?"

We pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Good," I replied with a light smile on my face. "Believe it or not I actually have a boyfriend now," I said grinning.

"Boyfriend," he said automatically like he hadn't been expecting that. Well that makes two of us. "That's good. I mean, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. We've only been going out for about a week though," I said sheepishly.

"I'm going to have to meet him someday."

"How about now," I said eagerly. "He's in the kitchen. Mom's cooking dinner."

"I don't want to impose."

I smiled at him. "Your not imposing. I invited you," I said practically pulling him into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Damon looking angry. I have never seen him angry before.

**Damon's POV**

I tried to control my temper when I saw my Queen holding another man's hand. Well boy is more like it. I could tell the kid was scared but what got to me was making my little red bird scared of me.

I quickly regained my composure and smiled at- what was his name Mutt?

"I'm Damon, the boyfriend." I said marking my territory. I held my hand out waiting for the boy to shake it.

"I'm Matt," he said taking my hand. It was a firm shake.

"That's funny. Bonnie's never mentioned you before," I said casually.

"That's because there' not much to tell," Mutt replied with a smirk.

"Dinner's ready," Iris said a little to happy for my taste. "Matthew Honeycutt, how is your mother?"

"Mom's fine. She told me to tell you that she'll be calling you after her and dad gets settled."

Damon chuckled. "Mathew?"

Mutt glared at him. "Matt," he corrected.

Robert spoke up. "You can leave at any time," he told me with a smirk.

I placed my hand on Bonnie's thigh underneath the table making her jump while shaking the table in progress.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Her mother asked her suspiciously.

Bonnie shot daggers at me. I knew she had it in her.

"I'm fine," she replied returning her attention to her food.

This was going to be a fun night….

**Bonnie's POV**

I was so glad this night was over. It was bad enough playing 'meet my boyfriend' for dinner it was another to have your childhood friend show up unannounced in the process.

I knew Damon was jealous of Matt because he kept calling him Mutt. Damon was going to have to get along with Matt if they were going to be together.

After dinner my parents had cleaned up the kitchen and had gone to bed leaving the three of us alone. Awkward much! Damon kept wrapping a possessive arm around me as if he was marking his territory. I didn't like this side of him. If he acted jealous with Matt, what about all the other boys that I talked to at school?

Maybe Damon wasn't who I thought he was. If he was so jealous who knows what type of person he really is?

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Damon asked me as I walked him to his Ferrari.

"Nothing," I said lying but I could tell he knew I was lying because I was never a good liar.

"Don't lie to me," he said in a tone that scared me.

"Damon, Matt's my friend. I want you two to get along."

He made an 'ewe' face. "Why? Boyfriends don't get along with girlfriends boy-friends. It's just how it is."

"I'm not going to choose between you two. Don't make me, Damon," I pleaded.

"If I did you'd chose me, right?" He said running his hand through a strand of my hair. "After all I am the only guy that's ever paid any attention to you your whole life besides, daddy." He said rather harshly.

I slapped his hand away from my hair in shock. How could he even talk that way to me?

He continued looked at me like he hadn't done anything wrong. Please don't let him be like this.

Next thing I knew he grabbed my right wrist, squeezing rather roughly making me cry out in pain.

"Your hurting me!"

He leered over me. "Just remember that your mine. I'm never going to let you go."

He kissed me roughly before letting my sore wrist go. In an instant he was in his car taking off.

I stood there stunned and slightly shaking. I gently massaged my sore wrist. I looked down where Damon's fingerprints were already starting to show….

**A/N:**** There you have it. Mean Damon coming out. It took me awhile to figure out what would push Damon's buttons. Stupid as I am I should have thought about Matt earlier. LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter made up for it. **

**Damon's POV**

Mutt had better watch his back. I should just go ahead and kill him. Once I started killing Bonnie's friends and family I would have to start compelling her.

I need to deal with Elena first. That bitch has been getting out of control. I will not let her ruin my plan.

My cell phone started to ring. I quickly picked it up expecting it to be Bonnie but it was Stefan. Great. Like I don't have enough to deal with. I answered it on the third ring.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"_Do you know where Elena's at?" he demanded._

I frowned. What did that bitch do now? "I haven't seen her all day. Why?"

"_She murdered Mrs. Flowers," Stefan said with venom. _

I sighed. Looks like Elena's going to have to die sooner than I thought. "Don't do anything, Stefan. I'm going to take care of her."

"_No. I'm going to be the one to kill her," Stefan snapped on the other side._

This could actually be fun. "You get to kill the bitch but I get to torture first. Deal," I asked wanting to get off the phone with my brother.

"_Deal."_

**Elena's POV**

I purred when I saw a teenage boy walk down the dark alley. Stupid boy. Didn't his mother ever tell him not to be outside after dark? I could already practically taste his blood in my mouth.

"Excuse me," I called startling the boy. Good.

He turned around.

"Were you talking to me?" The boy asked sounding like he was not used to hot girls talking to him.

"Yes, I was." I said snaking my way towards him. "I think I'm lost."

"Are you new to Fells Church?"

"Why do you think I'm asking for directions?" I said trying to keep my cool as my hunger grew.

The boy walked closer to me. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

"Well, there are no stupid questions," I replied with a bright smile flirting with my prey.

The boy smiled back. I admit he did have a cute smile.

"There are _some_ stupid questions. Where are you headed to?"

"I'm looking for food."

The boy seemed nerved by my answer and took a step back.

"All the grocery stores are closed by now."

"It's just that I'm so hungry," I pouted.

He started to walk away when I was suddenly on him sinking my fangs into his neck. Of course, the boy struggled. They all struggled at first. But once their blood starts draining away from their bodies and are too weak to fight they give up accepting their fate.

I the body fall to the ground smiling. I was right. The boy did taste good. Virgin blood is always the best.

I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand changing back to my human form.

Guess tomorrow I'll find out what his damn was on the news. Oh, well. I walked away without another glance at the body.

I heard the sound of a familiar crow and groaned.

"What the hell do you want, Damon?" I demanded.

Damon appeared in front of me with a smug smile on his face.

"You dead," he replied.

I felt something sharp pierce my skin. Everything went black.

**Damon's POV**

"Told you it would be easy to get her," I told Stefan watching him toss Elena over his shoulder like nothing.

"Not before she killed someone else," He replied grimly.

I looked at Elena's victim and couldn't help but laugh. Is this karma or what?

"What are you laughing about?" Stefan asked looking at me like I lost my marbles.

"Elena killed Mutt. I don't have to worry about him pegging Bonnie against me," I said laughing harder.

"How do you think Bonnie is going to feel when she finds out one of her friends is dead?"

"I'll just tell her you did it," I replied with a shrug.

Stefan glared at me.

"I'm kidding,' I said getting serious. "Mutt being dead will bring Bonnie and I closer than ever. Who do you think she's going to turn to for grief?"

"Meredith."

"Oh, please." I said rolling my eyes. "Only I can comfort my queen."

"Whatever," Stefan said not approving.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't give me that attitude Stefan. My plan is for all vampires including your sorry ass. We just have to find that moonstone to break the curse."

"You know we could have used Mrs. Flowers for that if Elena hadn't killed her!"

"Would you stop whining already," I snapped. "Vampires don't whine! Werewolves whine!"

"Can we get out of here before someone sees us and Matt's body? You know they will put two and two together."

I nodded and took one last look at Mutt before going off into the dark night….

**Katherine's POV**

I made my way down into the basement when I heard Elena yelling. I also heard Damon and Stefan's voice which means whatever Elena did this time it wasn't good since both Salvatore brothers are in the same room.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" I heard Elena shout angry.

What in the hell did she do this time?

"Elena, what the hell have you done this time to be chained up?" I demanded when I saw her shackled. Stefan and Damon stood on each side of her.

Elena glared at me. "Katherine, you better let me go or I swear to-"

"I'm not apart of this!" I hissed at my sister and whirled on Damon. "What the hell were you thinking tying my sister up?"

"Your out of control sister killed Stefan's land lady," He shot back at me.

I gaped at my sister. This stupid obsession of hers with Stefan has gone long enough.

"You deserved to be shackled."

Elena tried to spit at me but it only landed inches from my feet.

"I swear once I get out of these shackles I'm going to kill you Katherine for letting them do this to me!" She hissed with venom.

"Not if they kill you first," I smirked. "You've been nothing but trouble for us. Damon's working his ass off to get the witch on our side to break the fucking curse while you are acting like a jealous bitch!"

Elena narrowed her eyes at me. "You better pray that I don't get out of these, _sis_."

I smiled sweetly at her. "You won't get the chance," I said walking out of the basement without another glance at my ungrateful sister.

**Damon's POV**

"Tsk, tsk," I said surprised by Katherine's approval of us killing her sister off. "Looks like your in a bind now Elena," I said tauntingly.

She hot dagger at me. "You better pray that I don't come back, Damon."

I clapped my hands which echoed in the basement. "What do you know? We actually agree on something. Stefan, have fun." I said leaving Stefan to get his wish. Now I just got to find that damn moonstone.

**Stefan's POV**

I causally picked up the flame torch and turned it on. I was fixated on the flame when Elena spoke up.

"Your not going to kill me, Stefan. You don't have it in you." She sneered.

I inched towards her. "I wonder how you would look with all your hair burned off. I bet the boys won't find you attracted," I said placing the torch inches from her hair.

"You wouldn't," she hissed glaring at me.

"Do I look like I wouldn't?" I said deadpanned.

Elena tried to back away from me as I moved the flame torch closer to her hair.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"No, you are not." I said letting the flame touch her hair.

She screamed and shrieked as her hair quickly went up in flames and traveled up to her head burning her alive.

**Bonnie's POV**

I stayed wide awake not being able to sleep. My wrist was so sore it would hurt when I would move it. I didn't know how I was going to hide it from my parents in the morning.

I should call Meredith and ask her if she had any big wrist bracelets. Then she would see what Damon did and would tell me to leave him. My brain was telling me to before it'd get out of control but my heart was saying another.

I sighed rolling on to my side.

Why did Damon have to turn into a possessive dick?

The phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly answered it so my parents wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" I asked frowning as I looked at the clock. It read 2:33 a.m.

I heard sniffling. "Bonnie, it's me." I heard Meredith choke on a sob.

I sat straight up. "Meredith, what's wrong?"

"It's Matt. He's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't believe what Meredith just told me. I almost dropped the phone.

"Bon?" Meredith asked through the phone sniffling.

Tears stung my eyes threatening to fall. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know," Meredith said crying. "They found his body in an alley. Authorities are saying a wild dog bit his neck. I've never heard such a thing."

It clicked in my head. All the smart comments Damon would make about humans. They way he talked like he wasn't one….

"Meredith, I got to go." I said quickly hanging up.

I got up from my bed panicking. How could I have been so stupid? The way his apartment looked…

My eyes went wide with fear when I realized he could come in anytime he wanted! What was I going to do?

Garlic and crosses came to mind but what if that only worked in the movies?

Stefan! He must know. Damon tried to make him look like a bad guy when he was probably trying to protect me from Damon.

There is no way I can get to him without Damon knowing about it. Stefan doesn't live with Damon though. He lives with Mrs. Flowers in her boarding house.

I just hope I don't run into Damon on the way over there…

**Damon's POV**

I chuckled as I poured blood into two glasses; one for me and one for Katherine.

"I still can't believe you let Stefan kill Elena," I said handing her glass to her.

I watched her as she took it with a grin. "I couldn't let Elena ruin everything that you have worked so hard for, now could I?" She replied with a wicked smile.

"Good answer," I said taking a long drink. "Next step is getting the witch to marry me."

"Damon, she's not going to marry you while she's still in high school."

I gave her one of my famous smiles. "She will when I compel her. What's more important; her graduating high school or us breaking the curse?"

She sighed setting the wine glass down on the black marble coffee table.

"We still got to find the moonstone. Not to mention a werewolf."

"I'm sure there a few werewolves running around in Fells Church. Just got to sniff them out," I told her.

**Bonnie's POV**

I finally made it to the boarding house and froze when I saw police tape surrounding the area. The place looked abandoned. I hope nothing bad happened to Mrs. Flowers.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Stefan's voice behind me making me jump slightly.

"Stefan," I said whirling around to face him. "What happened? Is Mrs. Flowers, okay?"

He shook his head sadly. "She was murdered."

I gasped in shock. "Why would anyone harm Mrs. Flowers?"

"What are you doing here, Bonnie? I thought Damon warned you to stay away from me."

"He did but now I'm thinking it was exactly the opposite. You were trying to warn me about how dangerous Damon really is, weren't you?"

"What did Damon do to make you come to me?"

I held up my bruised wrist so he could see. Stefan examined my wrist and looked angry. I didn't even know that Stefan Salvatore could get angry.

"Damon hurt you. When did he do that to you?" Stefan demanded.

"Earlier when my friend Matt came over for dinner and Damon got jealous of Matt I guess," I said as tears threatened to spill. "Matt's body was found in an alley with animal bites on his neck. Do you think Damon could have killed Matt?"

"Damon wasn't the one that killed your friend. It was Elena."

Elena? My eyes went wide in fear. "She's a vampire," I said as understanding now.

"Was a vampire," Stefan corrected me. "I killed her about an hour ago. She as the one that killed Mrs. Flowers," he explained.

"I-is Katherine a vampire also?"

"Yes, but she is not as evil as Elena. Elena made her look like a sweet kitten."

"W-w-well I guess it's a good thing that you killed her," I stammered.

At least that was one threat gone.

"But Elena was a kitten compared to what Damon would do. Can I ask what tipped you off that Damon was a vampire?"

"It all came fast. All smart comments he would make about humans."

He sighed. "I can try to protect you from Damon but sooner or later he will get a hold on you. Once he realizes you don't want anything to do with him, he'll try to compel you."

I looked at him confused. "What does 'compel' even mean?"

"Vampires use's to control their victims. Basically we came make humans do anything against their will."

My eyes widened with fear. What if Damon had already compelled me? Stefan must have known what I was thinking and shook his head.

"He hasn't compelled you…yet. He'll do it when he's desperate."

"Why does he want me though out of all the girls? He could have any girl he wants."

"He wants you to be his Queen," he replied simply.

"Queen? What does that even mean?"

"Damon is King to all the vampires and has to have his mate. That's you. He waited centuries until you were finally born."

Everything started to spin so fast around me at what Stefan told me. Before I knew it I felt him catch me before everything went black.

**A/N:**** So sorry for the long wait. A friend of mine passed away a couple of weeks ago and then I had hurt my back. THAT was unpleasant to say the least. Plus I just started driving school so I'm trying to get caught on all my stories. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. Again I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Damon's POV**

I stiffened. Something didn't feel right. Katherine must have noticed because she stood up looking worried.

"What is, Damon?" She demanded.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said making a sour face. "It's almost as if…"

Then it clicked. Bonnie knows the truth.

"As if what?" Katherine snapped.

"Bonnie knows the truth about us," I said laughing mechanically.

"How in the hell could she have known about us?"

"Brother Stefan," I said angry. "She already figured it out but went to him for help."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess this means it's time to compel the witch?"

"I'm done waiting. Tonight I'm setting everything in motion. Get every spell book that you can find!"

**Stefan's POV**

I carefully picked Bonnie's unconscious form up and placed her inside on the sofa.

_Stefan, I know you can hear me._

I looked at Bonnie. Damon knows.

_You know your going to have to kill me to get her?_

_That can be arranged brother. As you can tell by the tone of my voice I am running out of patience!_

I smirked at how pissed off he sounded.

_Bonnie figured you out being a vampire by herself. I just filled in the blanks._

_DAMN IT! You need that moonstone as much as I do! We can work together!_

_I'm not going to let you kill her, Damon!_

_Oh, please! You would have killed her right on the spot back in the day. Don't give me this martyr crap!_

Damon did have a point.

_I'll bring Bonnie to you only if I'm by her side. That's the deal, Damon. Take it or leave it._

_Bring her to the mansion._

Our connection quickly faded.

This better work.

**Katherine's POV**

"What the hell happened? Is Stefan bringing her?" I demanded out of patience.

"He's bringing her as long as he gets to stay," Damon said in a childish tone.

I looked at him agape. "Are you serious? He'll ruin everything you've worked so hard for!"

Damon pushed me up against the wall with his hand around my throat. "I'd watch your mouth. You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that!"

In my mind I rolled my eyes knowing his tempter but dared not do it in front of him. "Damon, I'm just worried that Stefan is going to ruin everything," I said trying to reason with him so he'd let me down.

"I'm not that stupid, Katherine!" He roared.

"I didn't say you were, Damon. Let's just find the damn moonstone so you can have your queen, okay?"

That seemed to work because he had let me go so fast that I didn't have time to catch myself as I fell on the floor.

"Do your job and get all the spell books!" He barked.

**Bonnie's POV**

When I came to everything came flowing back to what Stefan had told me. It hadn't been a dream. This is real. I swung my legs over the sofa and stood up looking around the living room. From the looks of one would think I was by myself but I knew better. Stefan was lurking around somewhere.

How was I going to get out of this mess?

"Your up," I heard Stefan say behind me.

I carefully turned around to look at him.

"I don't want to die," I blurted out.

Stefan nodded sympathetically. "I found some vervain that I had stored away for emergencies like this."

"You mean the thing that won't let Damon compel me?" I asked frowning.

"Bingo," Stefan said with a smile. "But your going to have to play along with whatever he says. If he suspects anything he will turn you on the spot."

I gulped loud. No pressure there. Yeah right.

He pulled a small vile out from one of his pockets.

"Just a warning; I heard this stuff tastes horrible," he informed me.

I made a sour face. "Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically as he handed me the tiny vile.

I studied it in my hand. It doesn't look like I have to drink a lot. Maybe it doesn't taste as bad as Stefan says.

Here goes nothing.

I chugged it down in one huge gulp and gagged, letting the vile slip from my hand. It shattered when it hit the floor.

I continued to cough and gag. When would this awful taste leave my mouth?

"Blah!" I said shaking my head in disgust. "I can't believe people are even allowed to drink that awful stench."

Stefan chuckled. "I warned you."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "How long does it take to kick in?"

"Right away or if you want I can test you," he offered.

"How," I asked unsure of what he had planned for a 'test'.

Stefan locked his eyes over mine. "Walk towards me," he ordered.

I smiled when my body didn't command. "It's working!" I said excitedly and hugged him.

The hug turned awkward and we broke apart.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Just go along with the plan and everything will be fine."

**Damon's POV**

My patience has run out a long time ago waiting for Bonnie to show up. I know Stefan would get her to drink vervain which made my plan a whole lot easier. I turned to the young woman I had bound and gagged that I had seated on the couch who looked terrified with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared of your future brother in law, Mary. Hell, we're practically family." I said smirking at her.

Bonnie's older sister glared at me making me laugh.

"Actually, I would have really loved to kill dear old daddy and using both is daughters as bait is just too perfect."

"Mary!" I heard Bonnie scream.

Good. Everyone's here.

"Hello, my love," I said greeting her who had her eyes glued to her sister.

"I'm not your, love!" Bonnie spat.

So she is on vervain. She knew her cover was blown.

"But you ARE." I said stalking towards her. "Where is my dear old brother hiding?"

I could smell fear radiating from her making me want to turn her now.

"Please Damon," she begged. "Let my sister go."

"I plan on it," I said nonchalantly. "Just as soon as daddy comes," I told her. "I have nothing against Mary or your mother. Honestly, I actually like your sister, which is odd even for me."

**Bonnie's POV**

I sent a silent prayer hoping Stefan was working on a plan to get my sister to safety. Where was Katherine hiding?

"Leave my family alone and I'll be your queen."

Damon looked like he didn't believe me. "I'll have you as my queen one way or another."

"I'll give myself to you freely if you leave my family unharmed."

"That's not going to happen."

"NOW!" I shouted.

**Damon's POV**

What the hell was she talking about now?

The heat of a blow torch caught me off guard catching me on fire.

"STEFAN!" I roared in agony.

**Stefan's POV**

After making sure Damon was on fire I hurried and grabbed Bonnie and Mary. I had them both tucked under my arms as I flew out of the mansion. I could still hear Damon yelling.

Once I made sure the humans were safe I touched the ground letting them go.

Mary looked like she was in shock and was going to pass out at any minute. I didn't blame her.

"What the HELL was that?" Mary yelled.

Bonnie and I looked at each other not sure what to tell her.

"Damon was on drugs," Bonnie said quickly. "I'm sorry, Mary."

Mary eyes rolled up and she went limp with a thud.

"That can't be good," Bonnie said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: ****Some bad language.**

**Bonnie's POV**

Stefan had carried Mary back home who was still out of it. I didn't really blame her. I mean after everything I had recently learned I had wanted to pass out too. I realized we had stopped walking and found myself in front of my door. I frowned and looked at Stefan.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked puzzled.

Stefan cleared his throat. "I was making sure you were okay at night."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." I said a little stunned, unlocking the door and entered the darkened house.

"Bonnie, wait!" Stefan hissed grabbing my arm. "Something's not right." He said smelling blood.

"Got that right," I heard Damon growl and cried out when I felt his hand around my throat. Are bodies were practically touching.

"Damon, please don't do this." I begged him as tears flowed from my eyes.

I could feel his lips against my hair as he talked. "You know your going to have to be punished for that little stunt you pulled," He hissed in my ear.

**Damon's POV**

Luckily I had already healed from my burns and fully got my strength back. I forcefully turned Bonnie around to look at me. Her eyes went wide with shock when she had seen my flesh wasn't burned.

"How?" She said stunned.

"I'm a vampire. The older you are, the quicker you heal," I snarled showing my fangs. It was about time they learned who was boss.

"Damon, let her go." Stefan demanded as he transformed into what we really are.

"Not a chance, little brother." I hissed tightening my grip on Bonnie. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," I threatened him.

_Because we're brothers, alive or dead whether we like it or not._

"True," I said pretending like I actually cared but I quickly changed my demeanor. "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU SET ME ON FIRE!"

"Because you gave me no option!" Stefan shouted back. "I'm not just going to let you kill an innocent girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "We are seriously not going repeat that shit again. You are no better than me, Stefan." I laughed manically. "There is no way in hell you are going to take what's rightfully mine!"

"The witch is not yours, Damon."

"I think it's time for everyone to die," I said matter of fact and sunk my fangs into Bonnie's neck.

She screamed trying to get me off. I had managed to give her enough of my blood before Stefan ripped me off of her.

Stefan had a sword in his hand and I couldn't help but chuckle as I wiped Bonnie's blood off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I already got my blood in her system. Once word gets out that you killed the King, you'll be just as dead as me!"

"It'll be worth it," Stefan said with no emotion on his face and raised the sword.

**Stefan's POV**

I watched Damon's head decapitate off his body after I swung the sword letting his now lifeless head roll across the floor.

This was it. I just signed my own death warrant but it was worth it….

**GRADUATION DAY**

"What is taking you so long Bonnie?" Meredith demanded from my bedroom.

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror all dressed for graduation in my cap and gown. To be honest, I never thought I'd be alive to see the day. I frowned when I noticed I had my tassel on the wrong way. With my hand I moved it as if I was going to use it to move the tassel in the right place but my hand never touched it. I couldn't help but grin when I watched the tassel move on it's own into place.

"Perfect," I said pleased and walked out of the bathroom where Meredith sat with her legs crossed on my bed.

"What was the hold up?" She asked standing up.

"I had to fix my tassel," I replied with a grin.

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "Tell me you didn't use any magic trying to fix it?"

"Maybe I did."

"Bonnie!" Meredith scolded.

"Meredith, I'm fine. I'm getting stronger every time I practice now."

"You know I just worry about you."

"I know. And I love you for it," I said hugging my best friend.

"So, do you think Stefan will show?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. It might be too dangerous for him."

Stefan did save me from Damon, but not before Damon murdered my parents. By doing so, Stefan practically ended his life or undead life I should say. Wait a second that still didn't sound right. That was the last day I had seen or heard from Stefan.

Since that day, Fells Church had returned to normal. No more unexplained deaths or pets mysteriously disappearing. You didn't have to live in fear walking alone at night.

"So, are you ready to graduate and enter the real world," Meredith asked me.

I thought about my answer before I spoke. "Meredith, I think we already begun living in the real world," I said with a playful smile. "Let's go get that diploma," I said wrapping my arm around hers, walking out of my bedroom together.

Little did I know, Stefan did make an appearance at Graduation.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** So I am ending this story for now. LOL! There will be a sequel and Damon will be mysteriously brought back to continue his plan. Now that Bonnie has finally learned how to use her powers everything is about to get interesting.**

**Huge thanks to all of you that stuck to the story and for the awesome reviews! See you all next time!**


End file.
